Yoko Fajima Fanfic
by KeepoCy
Summary: This is a Fanfic about Yoko Fajima (A streamer/youtuber) which probably should only be read by people who watch his streams and videos. The main character is Kou, who is a mod of Yoko's stream and viewer of his videos. Read at your own risk
1. Intro

You become bored watching Yokos stream you have nothing else to entertain yourself. You reach downwards into your pants and begin to fondle yourself. You intensely look into Yokos eyes as you continue to fondle yourself. He looks into the camera as if he knows your there. You continue fondling as both of your eyes lock together, looking at eachother. Yoko stares deep, making you uncomfortable but happy. Suddenly, you become tense and you begin to orgasm. You spray your thick white cum all over the screen, right where yokos face is on the webcam. You feel odd, as if you were homosexual and you just realized it. As you continue to fondle you are unsure about your sexuality until you see Yokos leg lifted up so it can be seen on the camera. he has just enough hair on his leg and it arouses you. You let out your final bit of cum as it drips down the backside of your fully erect penis. You moan in the enjoying felling as yoko realizes that one of his viewers has stopped talking in the chat. He smiles and winks at he camera as if he knew he has done something to you. You see your cum still dripping down the screen, you reach at it to clean it off with your tissue that was conveniently beside your computer screen when this indecent occurred. Your hand goes through the screen. Instantly you are grabbed firmly at the wrist and forcefully pulled through the screen. You are startled but excited. You are ready... 


	2. Chapter 1

Everything is dark and you feel as if you are falling. Yoko's face pops up in your mind, giving a grim smile with his head tilted slightly. This messed up figure has his eyes wide open as if he about to do something, Suddenly, you smash against the ground, you feel a sharp pain and Yoko vanishes from your mind. You open your eyes and realize that you have no injuries despite the sharp painyou and get up. You are standing on blue bricks, and on one of the bricks, there is a basketball. You pick it up because you looooooove balls. Looking around all you see is dense fog, but you see a blur of someone, he's floating. He says "Do you wish to know the truth?" You nod your head. "Then fight me." He says. You are a bit confused at first, but then you decide to throw the ball at the blurred image. A large 5 pops up for a seccond then the ball bounces back to you. "you can do better than that he says, If you truely wish to seek the truth your going to have to try harder." So you throw the ball at him, harder this time. Once again the number 5 pops up and the ball bounces back to you. "Your so weak, you shouldn't even try." He says. "I'm done wasting time with you" He fades away, you begin to feel weak and slowly lose consciousness. Right before you do Yoko's face pops into your mind for a split second, with the same grim face. What could all of this mean? What has Yoko done to you? Thoughts flood your mind until everything goes blank. You wake up suddenly, siting up instantly, your breath heavily. Yoko's face flashes in your mind again, just for an instant. You look over at your computer screen and see yoko streaming. He's speedruning majora's mask and failing epicily while doing it. He isn't wearing a shirt, it apears that this situation is going to get worse. What should you do from here?

Talk to yoko about the what is going on.  
Talk to one of the other viewers about what is going on.  
Keep it to yourself.

The chosen answer was "Keep it to yourself"


	3. Chapter 2

Today is Yoko's stream for the dark cloud demon shaft. You are ready to watch Yoko fail over and over for the next 2 days that the stream will be taking place. Excitement fills you for this moment... The stream is starting. Cypher is in the chat hyped as ever, but he has to leave before the stream starts so he asks you to tell Yoko that he is coming back. The stream starts and the chat is filled with all of the usual people ready to have a good time watching Yoko's stream. At first the stream seems normal and nothing is out of the ordinary. But as the stream continues on, Yoko is doing fine and isn't making much mistakes, this is unusual but you continue watching. He is making huge progress through the dungeon with ease, how is he doing this, Yoko has never done anything like this, he is good but not this good. Before you know it Yoko is at floor 50 and he ends the stream. He passed through 50 floors and it didn't even seem like it was remotely a challenge to him. Guess you will have to wait till tomorrow to maybe see what is going on with Yoko. So you lay in bed and you begin to hear voices. You think it's someone in your family talking or something but you keep hearing it. It gets louder, and louder until you understand it. It is saying "Look carefully at Yoko, Look for 1 small detail that is off." After repeating that multiple times it finishes off with "Mechon." You aren't exactly sure what that last part is about but you decide to listen to the advice that was given to you for the next day.

Next day. Yoko's stream has just started. You watch the stream closely not talking in chat causing people to think that you left. Everything was the same as yesterday until he left the stream to go to the bathroom. You catch a glimpse of something on his back. Your not sure what it is until he comes back. This time the thing stays on the screen a little longer, it seems no one notices it in chat, but you. It is a piece of metal, almost as if Yoko is a, Mechon? You continue to watch and Cypher says What was that on your ba... The chat is instantly cleared by Yoko as soon as that was posted. Cypher messages you on Skype saying he is banned from chat for some reason. You know Yoko is hiding something so you open up MS paint and paste a picture of Yoko and the Manado on it. You Edit it so the Manado is going through Yoko, pretty much making a voodoo doll picture of the Manado, stabbed inside of him.

Now you post the picture in chat and say you want only Yoko to click on it. He does so and suddenly the Manado flies out of the picture into him, on the webcam. The chat is extremely confused spamming WTF and IS YOKO DEAD? Yoko falls over, dead, and hits the camera, rotating it to face towards the real Yoko. He is duct taped against the wall and completely naked. He is covered in multiple splotches of cum all over him and his dick is drooping down and is dripping even more cum. his dick is being constantly rubbed by a mechanical arm attached to the wall, causing it to slowly erect. It is now fully erect and with each stroke the arm makes his dick shoots out the fluffy cum. The cum makes splotches on the walls of Yoko's room, getting on everything. You hear him moan and you see him start to spasm, until his head drops down and the mechanical hand points his dick upwards and Yoko starts shooting cum into his own mouth, stroke after stroke, until he releases less and less cum and he stops releasing cum and the arm stops rubbing his dick. The chat is silent. What kind of torture has Yoko been going through? Suddenly, the arm reaches up and slaps Yoko across the face three times then continues to rub Yoko's Dick, which somehow got erect again. Somehow, his dick got as erect as Shina's flaccid dick size (14 inches) and was now being stroked again by the arm, but this time much faster. The stokes cause the dick to start shooting more cum. This time the cum comes in a thick stream. The hand points Yoko's dick around the room as it rubs the dick vigorously, shooting even more cum everywhere. The dick is pointed at the camera and the lens gets coated with the thick cum and the camera is knocked over. You hear gurgling and think that the hand pointed Yoko's dick at his mouth and shot more cum into his mouth. The fucked up noises continue and the chat, including you all say WTF!? Everyone in the chat calls the police, (except Cypher because he is in Canada.) and give the police pictures of Yoko so they can find where he lives and save him from this fucked up torment.


	4. Chapter 3

After Yoko was basically raped in front of you and the internet, you wait quietly traumatized from what you just witnessed for hours. Eventually you receive a call from the police. "Hello" said the officer firmly. He says "The... video was deleted and we ask of you to never speak of this incident again." The officer sounded like he was going to only accept one answer. You replied "OK I won't." The Officer then went on to say "A rehabilitation center is going to call you, if feel like you need the help to get through this you should accept. The whole thing is already payed for if you go, food, a place to stay, and help will be provided. The same will be done for everyone who was watching the stream. If you see Yoko again I urge you to not speak to him." then he quickly said "goodbye" and hung up. It seems like he didn't want to talk about what happened with Yoko, guess the police have never seen anything like this before. You decide that you should go to the Rehabilitation center, not because you need help, but your parents probably were already told by police of what happened, so you don't really want to talk to them about it. So when the Rehabilitation center calls, and you accept to go.

After explaining to your parents that you you don't want to talk to them, eventually let you go to the Rehab center. After about 4 hours you arrived at the center. It was already dark so you were brought to your room, given keys and told that they are serving coffee in the dining hall. You wanted to get something to drink after a car ride of 4 hours but decided to go lay on your bed for a bit because it looked comfy. after laying down you notice a small hole in the wall. You look through it and you see... somebodies bare legs? You get closer to the wall and see the whole lower half of this guy. his penis is so long that it goes a decent distance across the room. "Oh god why" you think to yourself "What the fuck is this shit". He begins to rub his massive dick, having to use his whole arm just to reach to the tip. He stokes up and down this dick until this person is rubbing this dick so fast that his whole body is moving with his hand motions. You continue watching because you can see his balls swaying back and forth while this person continues to stoke himself. His balls jiggle around, slamming against His legs with each stroke, He than moans in pleasure, in a girls voice oddly. Each jerk of the dick is now making a loud fapping noise, and he keeps going, faster and faster. He lets out another weird girly moan and with one last stroke down his dick, he stops rubbing. The tip of his dick drips cum and alot of it lands in a coffee cup that's near the other end of the room. You move your head away from the wall and sit up. Wtf was that? What did you just watch and why the fuck did you watch that? Well you can clear your mind with a cup of coffee... Hopefully.

You enter the main hall where they are serving coffee. The open room feels comfy and has a nice aroma. The room is quiet and sort of relaxes you from what you saw through the hole in the wall. The room has some people but is kind of empty. You look around and you see the back of somebodies head that looks, familiar. He turns his head slightly and you can see his face, its the one and only, Yoko Fajima. He's sitting at a table with somebody that looks familiar, but you can't recall her name. They seem to be talking about something so you begin to walk towards them, then suddenly it strikes you, that person that's talking to Yoko, is the one who was masturbating in the other room, You can tell from the size and shape of her legs. (play watch?v=c2PViOqKUUU) She clearly has decent sized boobs and from what you are looking at now, she also has a massive dick from what you have seen, So she is some type of shemale? They don't see you, but you can hear them talking, there talking about going into her room and "getting it on..." Yoko also is drinking coffee, and the cup has a cum stain on the side of the cup so there is probably a lot of jizz in that coffee. Yoko says "after i'm done this, let's go to your room and, you know..." You feel something bad is about to happen to Yoko. She is probably going to fuck Yoko and maybe kill him with her massive dick. You should probably do something about this despite being told not to. You have to choose now or Yoko Will be brutally fucked, literally.

1\. Go over there and try to disrupt them.

2\. Create a distraction to try and prevent them from doing what there going to do.

3\. Do nothing and go back to your room to watch them "get it on."

Note for Kou: I will continue the story with the one that is chosen, but I will probably show the other side choices. So don't choose three just because you want to be a troll Kou.


	5. Chapter 4

The third option was picked by Kou from the last chapter. (Do nothing and go back to your room to watch them "get it on")

WARNING: this chapter is basically porn because Kou picked this option in the last chapter. So if you are going to blame anybody, blame Kou and not me :)

Despite knowing that her dick has is probably to big for anyone to handle, you don't have enough balls to step in and stop what is about to happen. All you can do is sit back and watch to see the event unfold. You begin to head back to your room, and while you only somewhat know what is going to happen with them, you already don't feel good about it. You think you might as well enjoy the show so as you walk back to your room, you secretively rub the underside of your dick's shaft to get it erect. On your way, somebody stops and looks at you. You stop and look back but as soon as you do, She bolts away as if she didn't want you seeing her. Who was she? Doesn't matter right now, all that matters as that you make sure Yoko is alright, or get off watching him and her. You open the door to your room, and make sure you bolt lock it. Slowly creeping towards the hole once again, you hear their door slam shut as well as Yoko saying "I'm ready Shiina". You are currently unnoticed and you hope to keep it that way. Looking at them through the hole, you see Yoko being pulled to the bed by her, and once she lightly chucks him onto the bed you know there is no way Yoko can turn back.

Shiina starts off slow by taking off his pants and licking around the tip of the partially erect penis. She licks until the penis is rock solid and sits on it with her back to Yoko. You can see a huge bulge in Shiina's pants and it goes up her shirt and seems to end up between her boobs. Yoko begins to rub her huge dick through the shirt from the base, and all the way to the tip as Shiina bounces up and down on him. As Yoko feels the dick with his hands, you see the shock on his face when he realizes how massive it is and that it will probably end up inside of him. this realization makes him free his hands slightly, and as soon as he does, Shiina flings off her shirt showing off her breathtakingly large boobs which are bouncing just as much as she is. It also shows off her penis that was hidden there, which was almost erect enough to touch her chin. Her dick drops down and the upward curve on the shaft really accents the tip of it. She continues to ride up and down on his dick and comes to a sudden stop, you see cum, dripping down Yoko's legs and assume that Shiina's ass is gets filled with cum. She says "Now its my turn!" and does a light, slightly creepy giggle as she gets up and puts her dick right in front of his mouth. Yoko moves back in shock at how big its grown over the time they have been fucking, but Shiina puts her hand on the back of his head, forcing his mouth onto the cocks throbbing tip. She brings up his arms to help rub her cock as he sucks it, as well as rubbing the cock herself for maximum pleasure. Over this time period, you have been rubbing yourself and you now look down to see that you are dripping wet with cum. This action along with you rubbing yourself has made you cum almost as much as Yoko and you didn't even realize it. You continue going even though it feels weird rubbing your own slippery wet cock, and you look back to see that Yoko appears to be enjoying the cock he is tasting. His eyes are closed as he and Shiina rub the dick which is wet with some of Yoko's cum as well as the spit on the tip. Shiina's eyes are also closed, she appears to be enjoying it more than anything she has ever experienced in her entire life. Suddenly Yoko's eyes open frantically, you see his Adam's apple going up and down and wonder what is going on.

Thick white cum starts pouring and spewing out of Yoko's mouth as Shiina uses each stroke to pump him full of her almost limitless amount of cum. Even though you can see Yoko's Adam's apple going up and down a lot, he cant swallow all of the stuff that is being pumped into him. The enjoyment on Shiina's face as she goes through this is beyond words. The cum is flowing all the way down her own dick, as well as flooding Yoko's body, and with her final stroke, letting out the last little bit of cum left in her, you see something odd. While you are Kou and you still love balls you see past them and see that she has a vagina that is hiding behind her balls that is soaking wet. The floor is covered in what has been dripping out and as soon as Yoko sees it too, he procures a grin on his face.


End file.
